You Didn't Come For Me
by Vela Cruze
Summary: A series of drabbles originally written for livejournal. What might have happened between Seymour and Yuna if Tidus never showed up at their wedding. SeymourxYuna. Drabbles aren't connected. Rated to be safe.
1. Me and You

The blue sky stretched on for miles. The few clouds in the sky were white and fluffy, which made Yuna smile. The S.S. Liki glided through the water, rocking gently with the small waves. Seymour emerged from below deck and spotted his wife of only a few hours leaning over the railing, looking at the glistening blue water. "Looking for a mermaid?" he asked walking up to the young girl.

She whirled around completely startled, "Oh Maester Seymour! You scared me." She said.

"Please, Yuna, no formalities. You are my wife now."

Yuna smiled shyly, "Yes sir. Oh sorry." She turned around and grasped the railing on the boat, "Pretty." She said pointing out toward the water, "I love it out here." She continued.

Seymour walked up beside her and looked out over the water. "Tell me, Yuna, in a world with no Sin, how would you live your life?"

Yuna remained silent for a moment, carefully wording her answer in her mind, "When I went to Kilika, I thought about how nice it would be to build a house and possibly raise a family there." She said but then her voice softened, "And I also thought about my father and how things could've been different for me if he hadn't…" She stopped talking for awhile and stared blankly at the water. She grew quite whenever she spoke of her father. The only memory of him that replayed in her mind over and over again was the day he left, the last time she ever saw him alive, "What that Yuna wants most in the world is to spend that time with someone. Maybe she can with…you." she finished talking and looked up at her husband. He took both of her hands and looked down at her intently. She felt the color rise from her neck to her cheeks and this caused her to lower her head. That was the first time she had bared some of her feelings for Seymour since they had gotten married. She lifted her head when she heard Seymour chuckle. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"What a couple we make…" he said simply, "You and me."

She smiled; Seymour was right. They were an unconventional couple. They shared a small laugh before Seymour leaned in and gently kissed Yuna. She was completely surprised but then wrapped her arms around him. Standing off at a short distance from the newlyweds, was two Spirans, who were watching the scene with intense interest. "Isn't it romantic?" the woman remarked to the man beside her, "A Maester and The High Summoner's daughter…It's like they're in their own little world."

Yuna broke the embrace and placed her hand on Seymour's cheek, "What a couple we make…you and me…Seymour."


	2. With You

"I'll go with you to Zanarkand…" Yuna's words still echoed in Seymour's mind. He shifted his gaze from Bevelle Temple's ceiling to his young bride lying beside him. Her eyes were clenched shut, as if she was trying to will herself to sleep. He smiled; together they would free Spira from its pain. The muscles in Yuna's face began to relax as sleep crept through her body and eventually her breathing steadied. He continued staring at her, studying her features. He wanted to remember her just the way she was. The way she was before he would take the very life from her and become the next Sin. Besides he had no intentions of caring for this girl. "Maybe it's a good thing she will die…" Seymour mused, silently. Once she served her purpose in Zanarkand, she would no longer be of any use to him. Power was what he truly craved. Yes, death was the best thing for her. Yuna shifted under the blanket and he couldn't help but wonder if she was dreaming. Dreaming about him…or possibly about that one guardian she so obviously cared for. Seymour couldn't help but feel a bit jealous when he saw the way she looked at the blonde as they parted ways. "What was his name?" Seymour's mind pondered. But then he figured it didn't matter. Yuna was his now. Seymour smiled again at that thought. Yuna was his…to control and to kill when the time came. He reached over and touched her porcelain face. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at her husband. Her innocent eyes compelled the Maester to lean closer to her. So he did, brushing his lips against hers gently, inducing a tender kiss between the two. He couldn't explain this new feeling. After all, he had no intentions of caring for this girl…right?


	3. Mine

"She once lived in this metropolis." The Guado Maester said, as his guest marveled at the sphere of the lost city, Zanarkand.

"She who?" Yuna asked, looking up at Seymour innocently.

He said nothing as he looked up when the scene changed.

"It's Lady Yunalesca!" Yuna said excitedly, as she watched the summoner embrace her husband, Lord Zaon.

Seymour smirked at her somewhat childish nature and leaned down to her, "Do you like this sphere?" He whispered.

She smiled and nodded, "Lady Yunalesca was a great person."

"And it was because of Lord Zaon. She was able to depend on him for strength and support. Allow me to be your support…Marry me, Yuna."

His proposal sounded more like a command than a request. Yuna's hand covered her mouth and her cheeks glowed bright red. Seymour watched with amused eyes as Yuna looked at him completely shocked. After a few more moments had passed, she ran over to her guardians and began drinking a glass of water. She finished the glass in only a few seconds before talking with her guardians. Seymour continued watching the young summoner. He could already sense that he had gained some power over her. She wasn't going to refuse his proposal, no, his command. He would make positively sure of that. He strolled casually toward them, as the legendary guardian, Auron, spoke next, "You know what Yuna must do."

Seymour's mind had barely registered Auron's statement. His evil eyes were disturbingly fixed on Yuna and his mind only confirmed what he had in store for her. "You're mine…" he whispered, then he turned on Auron.


	4. How to Say I'm Sorry

"What do you want me to say, Yuna?" The Maester said his blue moving gently as he spoke.

Yuna sighed, "How about I'm sorry? That's a start." She replied crossing her arms.

Seymour chuckled, "I could say I'm sorry. But I'm not. I don't have anything to apologize for."

Yuna glared at him angrily, "What?"

"You heard me." Seymour replied casually.

"You have plenty to apologize for." She turned her back to him, "I can't believe you would actually think…" she stopped talking and shook her head.

Seymour sighed, "When I saw you with him…I just got jealous." His face flushed a crimson red as he remembered spying his wife with her former guardian. The blonde one who always made Seymour's blood boil.

"We were just talking, Seymour. You know who my heart belongs to. I would never cheat on you."

He nodded, "I know. I said it out of anger."

"Then are you going to say it?" she put her hands on his cheeks.

Seymour nodded, "Will it make you feel better?"

She nodded and rested her forehead on his.

"I'm sorry…"

She smiled, "See? Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Her lips touched his as she spoke.

Seymour only smiled before pressing his lips to hers.


	5. The Reason I smile

She woke suddenly, her hair wisped gently about her face as she looked around her environment. The design of the room reminded her, that she was in the bedroom of Seymour Guado in Guadosalam

"Maester Seymour?" She whispered, but she was alone.

She pulled the thick quilt from her legs and stood up in the cold room. She hugged her arms closed to her chest and the glistening light from her diamond wedding ring caught her attention. She smiled and wriggled her fingers, the ring moving slightly. Then _he_ crossed her mind. It was funny because she never thought of the Guado Maester as her husband before now. She still referred to him as 'Maester Seymour' despite his constant requests to simply call him Seymour. She stepped out of the bedroom and was greeted by the guard standing just outside the door, "Good Morning, Lady Yuna." He said.

"Oh, good morning." She said. Her voice was surprisingly cheerful and it made Yuna happy.

"Lord Seymour is in the dining area if you wish to see him." The guard informed her.

"Thank you." she said, descending the steps. She walked into the dining room and spotted a shirtless Seymour leaning over the dining table talking with the chef. She couldn't really make out what they were saying, but that didn't matter. She felt an involuntary smile pulled at the corners of her mouth as she walked forward. He turned to her, his sharp eyes peering down at her. Seeing those eyes had only confirmed it. With him there, Yuna knew she would always have a reason to wake up smiling.


End file.
